Shakugan no Vongola
by Trace Carter
Summary: Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter and the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo meet the Vongola 10th generation. Chaos will ensue as Dying Will meets Power of Existence. Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Shakugan no Vongola**

**Summery: Takes place after the Inheritance Ceremony arc and after the Sabrac fight. Tsuna and his rain, storm, sun, and Guardians are Transferred to Misaki Municipal High School and encounter the Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter and the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo. **

**Note: Tsuna and the Gang (except Lambo and Mukuro and Hibari) are in high school and are 15-17 years old.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana or Katekyo hitman reborn.**

**Note 2: I'm going to say that the rings work like Treasure tools and allow one to see and move under Fuzetsus.**

**The Pairings TsunaXChrome KazumiXYujiXShana**

On the Streets of Misaki City, a crimson dome called a Fuzetsu surrounded three combatants. One was a girl wearing a black cloak over a school uniform with blazing hair and a katana. The second was a boy with brown hair wearing a school uniform and carrying a large claymore. The final person was a boy with gravity defying brown hair wearing a blue sweat shirt with '27' written on it, and dark gray pants.

"HIIII! How did I get in this mess?" the third person exclaimed while dodging a sword swing from the girl.

*Flashback*

Tsuna and his guardians were walking home from Namimori High after a long day at school.

"Ha ha ha today was a fun day, right Tsuna?" said Yamamoto with a smile.

"Yeah, things were even quiet for once." said Tsuna.

"SAWADA!" said Ryohei, "We should go and train to the EXTREME!"

"Shut up Turf Head!" yelled Gokudera, "The Tenth doesn't need to be trained by you!"

"What did you say Octopus Head?" yelled Ryohei.

Suddenly an infant wearing a suit and fedora burst out of the bushes and delivered a flying kick to Tsuna's face.

"Ciaossu, No-Good Tsuna." said the infant.

"Gah Reborn. What's going on?" asked Tsuna.

"I have a mission for you and your guardians," said Reborn from atom Tsuna's chest, "You guys are going to transfer to Misaki Municipal High school to investigate strange events there."

"So all of us..." began Tsuna.

"No. Just those present and Chrome Dokuro." said Reborn, "Mukuro wouldn't come and Hibari didn't want to crowd with herbivores."

xXSceneXx

Tsuna walked through the streets of Misaki, having gotten separated from the others n a crowd, when a giant crimson sphere surrounded him and a monstrous creature jumped down. Tsuna immediately swallowed two dying will pills and pulled on his wool mittens that turned into red metallic gloves with a crest on the back of the hands and an orange flame appeared on his forehead. Tsuna flew forward with flame from his gloves and decapitated the creature, causing it to vanish in bluish white flames.

Tsuna had just exited his hyper dying will mode when his hyper intuition told him to duck and roll. He did so and barley dodged a katana swing that would have cut him in half and a giant claymore that would have decapitated him.

"HIIII!" he shrieked, "How did I get in this mess?"

*end flashback*

"Who do you work for?" demanded the girl.

"Um do you mean my famiglia?" asked Tsuna, "Because I'm the Vongola Tenth."

"I've never heard of a Crimson Lord with that title," said a deep male voice from a pendant around the girl's neck.

"Um what's a crimson lord and did your necklace just speak?" asked Tsuna.

"Yuji, what do you think?" the girl asked her companion.

"I don't know Shana," said Yuji, "he did emit a powerful aura, but now it's gone and he seems like a normal human."

"But how can he move inside a Fuzetsu and use flames?" asked Shana.

"Um, if you're talking about dying will flames, then it's because of my Vongola Gear." said Tsuna showing the ring of the sky version X.

"You should come with us," said Alastor, "I want to know more about your abilities."

"Um I have to meet up with my friends at this address," said Tsuna showing a note.

"We know that place," said Shana, "we can take you there."

"Sure."

xXSceneXx

The group arrived outside of Konoe Fumina's old mansion where Tsuna's Guardians were waiting.

"Tenth!" exclaimed Gokudera, "Are you alright? Did something happen? I'm sorry for losing sight of you, I'm not worthy to be your right hand!"

"Boss, are you alright?" asked Chrome running up.

Tsuna and Chrome had grown close since Kyoko had told Tsuna she wanted to just be friends with him. Chrome comforted him and wasn't as energetic as Haru tended to be and Tsuna cared for her but they both couldn't find the courage to confess.

"Yo Tsuna, who are those people with you?" asked Yamamoto.

"My name's Yuji Sakai and this is Yukari Hirai." said Yuji. Tsuna's Intuition immediately told him the second name wasn't completely true.

"Um I don't mean to be rude, but could you give us your real name Miss Hirai?" said Tsuna causing Yuji and Shana to tense up.

"Wh-what do you mean?" asked Yuji slowly reaching for the bookmark that held his sword Blutsauger.

"Che," scoffed Gokudera, "don't underestimate tenth's hyper intuition."

"We're not you're enemies," said Tsuna, "at least we don't want to be."

"Fine," said Shana, "my name is Shana." Shana and Yuji then explained about the crimson realm and the war of existence to Tsuna and his friends.

"Now we've told you our story, so what's yours?" asked Shana.

"Well I was chosen to be the tenth boss of a powerful Mafia famiglia called the Vongola," said Tsuna, causing Yuji and Shana to stiffen a the word Mafia, "the people here are my core family or Guardians. Gokudera is my Storm Guardian, Ryohei is my Sun Guardian, Chrome is one of my Mist Guardians, and Yamamoto is my rain Guardian."

The Guardians stepped forward as they were introduced.

"So you're a criminal?" asked Yuji.

"No!" exclaimed Tsuna, "My goal is to bring Vongola back to what it was, a vigilante group that protects others."

"So how were you able to emit flames?" asked Yuji.

"Those were Dying will Flames that are lit from our resolve," said Tsuna, "everyone has them."

"Well, we have to be going," said Shana, "are you guys going to school here?"

"Yeah, we're going to go to Misaki High." said Yamamoto.

"We'll see you there then," said Yuji.

xXSceneXx

Once they were out of earshot Shana turned to Yuji, "What do you think of them?"

"I can sense a great power coming from them," said Yuji, "it's like they have a vast amount of Power of Existence within them, but it feels somewhat different."

"We should observe them for a while," said Alastor.

xXSceneXx

"So what do you think Tenth?" asked Gokudera.

"They have a strange aura," said Tsuna, "the girl seemed like her flames were strong but coming from an outside source, while the boy felt like he was practically made of flames."

"What should we do, boss?" asked Chrome.

"We should watch and wait for now," answered Tsuna.

"This should be a fun game," said Yamamoto smiling.

"This will be fun to the EXTREME!" yelled Ryohei.

"Shut up Baseball Freak, Turf Head!" yelled Gokudera.

That's it for chapter one. Please tell me if you like it and how I'm doing. No Flames though, I don't need anyone putting down my story without also telling how I can fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shakugan no Vongola**

**I'm back with another chapter. I'm in a roll with this so I gotta keep writing before the Ideas dry up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Though the rings are pretty cool.**

The next day Yuji and Shana met up with Kazumi at school.

"Hello Shana, Yuji," said Kazumi, "what happened yesterday? I saw a Fuzetsu but it vanished before I could get there."

"We met some new people with strange abilities," said Shana.

"Are they enemies?"

"They say they aren't but we're not sure." said Yuji.

The trio got to class and took their seats. The teacher walked in and began the class with an announcement.

"Class we will be having some new students joining us,"

With those words, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome walked in.

"He-hello, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada," stammered Tsuna

"I'm Gokudera Hayato," scowled Gokudera.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi," smiled Yamamoto.

"M-my name is Chrome Dokuro," Chrome said shyly.

The new students found their seats and class resumed at a normal pace. At lunchtime Shana, Yuji, and Kazumi met with Tsuna and his guardians on the roof.

"So Tsuna," asked Kazumi, "why did you transfer to Misaki High?"

"Um" said Tsuna, unsure how much he could reveal to her.

"Don't worry," said Shana taking a bite of her Melon Bread, "she's a part of this too."

"Well as most of you know I'm the next boss of the Vongola Mafia famiglia and my home tutor sent me and some of my guardians here on a mission to investigate strange occurrences of power." Explained Tsuna.

"Y-y-your in the Mafia?" exclaimed Kazumi.

"Don't worry Kazumi," said Yuji, "they're not like in the movies."

"Yes, boss actually wants to change Vongola to a vigilante group," said Chrome.

"So how did you get involved Kazumi?" asked Tsuna, "From what I can tell, you're an ordinary human."

"Well, it was at a festival that I went to with Yuji," began Kazumi, "I had already met a Flame Haze, Khamsin, and he gave me an item that allows me to see if a person is a Torch or a not. I used it on Yuji and found out about the world he's involved in."

"So how do you use that, what did you call it, dying will flame?" asked Shana.

"Well the flames are a representation of our life forces and we use our rings to emit them and channel them to our weapons," said Tsuna.

"To light the flame takes resolve," said Gokudera, "You have to find a strong resolve and imagine it flowing into the ring and bursting out as a flame."

"It sounds a bit like Power of Existence," said Yuji.

"I EXTREMELY DON'T UNDERSTAND!" yelled Ryohei.

"Shut up turf head," yelled Gokudera.

"Um, could you explain this Power of Existence?" asked Tsuna, ignoring the usual banter between his Guardians.

"Power of Existence is basically the energy that represents a being's entire existence," explained Shana, "Flame Haze like me, Crimson Denizens, Crimson Lords like Alastor, and in a special case Yuji, can harness the power to strengthen attacks and use Unrestricted Spells, some of which include creating fire."

Suddenly a giant crimson sphere enveloped the school and the surrounding town.

"A fuzetsu?" exclaimed Shana.

"What's going on?" asked Yamamoto.

"Everything turned red to the EXTREME!" exclaimed Ryohei.

"Is it another attack?" asked Tsuna.

"Probably," said Yuji, "we could use some help."

"Tenth, what's going on?" asked Gokudera.

"You're going to find out soon," said Tsuna pulling on his wool mittens and swallowing two dying will pills, entering Hyper Dying Will mode and causing his mittens to become red metallic gauntlets.

The rest of the guardians activated their Vongola Gear and followed Shana, Yuji and Tsuna to the center of the battle zone. Shana, Yuji and Tsuna arrived first because they could fly, or were carried in Yuji's case. When they arrived they saw an army of Rinne led by a floating Denizen that looked like a man with white hair and crimson eyes wearing a black cloak with green stripes and a ring with a green stone on his middle finger connected buy a chain to another ring on his ring finger.

"Hm, I spy a Flame Haze, a Mystes and a Human with power," smirked the denizen, "strike my minions! Kill the Flame Haze and devour the others!"

Yuji pulled out a bookmark that turned into Blutsauger, his giant claymore, while shana pulled her katana out of her black cloak. The Rinne, which looked like gruesome cyborgs covered with green lightning flames charged at the group.

Yuji and Shana began slashing away at the Rinne, but they didn't do much damage due to the lightning flame's hardening ability. Tsuna on the other hand was using his gloves to beat down the Rinne by petrifying them with Natsu. Finally the Rinne had been defeated and all that was left was the Denizen.

"Ke he he he, the little ants think they can beat me? I am Tsuru the Striking Thunder!" the cackled the Denizen extending two chains from the sleeves of his cloak and covering them with lightning flames. Laughing maniacally he whips the chains at he trio, knocking them back. He continued to strike at them with his lightning whips.

"We can't win at this rate," said Yuji.

"_Rocket Bomb Version X!_"

Suddenly sticks of dynamite covered in red storm flames streaked forward and detonated against Tsuru in a large explosion.

"You won't beat the Tenth as long as we're here," said Gokudera gliding up on a disk of storm flames with Tsuna's other Guardians.

"I'm going to win to the EXTREME!" yelled Ryohei, jumping up "_Maximum Combination!_" he said launching fast punches with both arms that knocked the floating Denizen back.

"Ke he he he," said the Denizen, "my turn. _Chain Lightning!_" he yelled causing cloud flames to coat the flames in addition to the lightning ones, causing more chains to sprout from the originals and fly towards Ryohei.

Ryohei however didn't move to dodge the chains and simply blocked them with his body, making sure they didn't hit any vital points.

"What is he doing?" exclaimed Shana in shock.

"Don't worry, he knows exactly what he's doing." said Yamamoto, pointing to the Bangle of the Sun Version X on Ryohei's arm which was partially lit with sun flames.

"_SUNSHINE COUNTER!_" yelled Ryohei, punching at Tsuru and releasing a blast of sun flames that sent the Denizen flying into a signpost.

"Ow," said Tsuru, "guess next time I'll take you guys seriously, bye bye." He said vanishing in a swirl of flame.

The gang made it back to the school before the Fuzetsu dropped and school resumed like normal. They met at Tsuna and his Guardian's house to discuss what happened with Wilhemina and Margery.

"So what were those abilities you used?" asked Yuji, "That wasn't any Unrestricted Method."

"That was our Vongola Gear and Dying will flames," said Tsuna.

"I'll bet those creatures were Rinne," said Gokudera.

"Yes, and the one called Tsuru is a Denizen," said Alastor.

"It looked like he was using Lightning Dying Will Flames," said Tsuna.

"Maybe that means Denizens can use Dying Will flames too," said Yuji, "and if that's true, maybe Flame Haze and Mystes like me can too."

"Well, we use rings to focus our flames," said Tsuna, holding out some rings that Reborn gave him, "try lighting a flame," he said.

Shana and Yuji put tried some rings and were able to light some flames. Shana had storm flames, Wilhemina had lightning, Margery had mist, and Yuji had cloud and sky.

"Now focus the flames into your weapons," said Tsuna.

The two did and Shana's Katana, Wilhemina's ribbons and Yuji's Claymore were covered in their respective flames.

"Amazing," said Kazumi staring at the flames.

"Indeed it is something," said Wilhemina.

"Do you want to try?" Tsuna asked Kazumi.

Kazumi took a ring and lit a small yellow flame from the ring.

"Well, it looks like Shana has storm flames, Wilhemina has lightning, Margery has mist, and Kazumi has sun, and Yuji has cloud and the rare sky flame" said Tsuna.

"So this means we'll be able to fight beings like that denizen!" exclaimed Shana.

"Just remember the seven flame qualities," said Tsuna, "Sky is harmony, Storm is disintegration, Rain is tranquility, Lightning is hardening, Sun is activation, Cloud is propagation, and Mist is illusion. If you use that in battle it will make you stronger."


	3. Omake: christmas time special

**Shakugan no Vongola**

**Christmas Omake**

**Disclaimer: Ciaossu. Trace carter does not own Shakugan no Shana or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Merry Christmas!**

It was Christmas in Misaki City and Tsuna and his guardians were busy decorating their mansion for an upcoming Vongola Christmas party.

"Gokudera," said Tsuna, "how are things coming with the decorations?"

"Don't worry Tenth," said Gokudera, "Chrome and I have it under control. IT will be ready by Christmas."

"OK," said Tsuna, "that just leaves Yamamoto with the food and Ryohei to get the tree."

"Hey guys," said Yuji, as Shana, Kazumi, and him walked in, "what's going on?"

"Oh, Yuji," said Tsuna, "we're going to be having a christmas party so we need to get the house ready by the 24th."

"Do you need any help?" asked Kazumi.

"We could use some help getting decorations set up and getting the food prepared, and we need some firewood." Said Tsuna.

"I could help with decorations," said Yuji, "Shana could help with the tree and Kazumi could help in the kitchen. We could even get Carmel to help with her ribbons."

"That would be a big help, thanks" sighed Tsuna.

xXsceneXx

"So that's the story," said Shana after she had explained the situation to Wilhemina Carmel and what they needed her to do, "can you help us?"

"Indeed, I do not totally trust these newcomers, but I am wiling to help in the spirit of the season," said Wilhemina.

"Thank you Wilhemina," said Shana, hugging the other Flame Haze.

xXsceneXx

"Oh! Sakai, you're here to help too?" said Ryohei when Yuji fund him in a Christmas tree tent.

"Yeah, I wanted to help out so I volunteered to help gather firewood when you get a tree." explained Yuji .

"GREAT!" yelled Ryohei, "Let's help out to the EXTREME!"

Yuji laughed nervously.

Soon Ryohei had picked out a large tree and the manager had agreed to give Yuji a bag of logs that they were going to get rid of.

"Do you need help carrying the tree?" asked Yuji.

"OF COURSE NOT!" yelled Ryohei, making Yuji wince, "GYARYUU!"

An armored Kangaroo appeared out of the bangle on Ryohei's arm and helped him pick up the tree, "ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!" he said running toward the house as Yuji tried to keep up.

xXsceneXx

"Thanks for the help, Yoshida," said Yamamoto as he pulled a turkey out of the oven and went back to making gourmet sushi for the party.

"It was no trouble," said Yoshida Kazumi, as she mixed batter for cookies. "I rather enjoy cooking and am quite good at it. Oh, once you have left the turkey to cool, could you put the pecan pies in the oven?"

"Of course," said Yamamoto with a smile.

xXsceneXx

In the main hall Wilhemina was stringing her ribbons around to give the place some festive cheer. Soon Ryohei came running in holding the tree, which he soon set up. As Yuji walked in he saw Wilhemina stringing her ribbons around the tree with Shana flying around and setting up the ornaments and lights. Chrome was helping too by putting up some of the lower lights while Gokudera worked to make sure all the bulbs worked. Tsuna did his part, using Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition to create real icicles for decorations. The had just finished decorating when the doors opened and the guests began to arrive.

The first ones to arrive were Dino of the Chiavarone Famiglia and his subordinates. Next the Shimon Famiglia arrived and they happily greeted Tsuna and co. Soon Tsuna's Mother, Father, and the members of CEDEF that work under him arrived along with Colonnello and joined in the festivities. Next came Verde along with their friends from the future battles, Shoichi and Spanner. Mukuro and the Kokuko gang were the next to arrive and they promised to be on their best behavior in the spirit of Christmas, as did the Varia who arrived with Viper shortly after. The Six Funeral Wreaths and the Giglio Nero famiglia arrived next with Yuni. Second to last were Keisaku, Tanaka, Ogata, Ike, Fujita, Margery, and Yuji's mother and Father. Finally the rest of Tsuna's Guardians arrived with Reborn, Kyoko, Haru, Hana, Bianchi, and the Disciplinary Committee.

Everybody was having a grand time, Chrome, Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, and Hana were hanging out with their boyfriends: Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Reborn, and Ryohei, respectively, while Colonnello and Lal Milch were talking and laughing with CEDEF and the Disciplinary Committee and Hibari (well Hibari wasn't laughing, but he didn't attack anyone yet).

Suddenly the doors burst open and loud merry voices were heard.

"HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS!" called out Timoteo, the ninth Vongola boss, as he came in with his guardians wearing a Santa suit, "I've come bringing presents for all you...currently peaceful, boys and girls," he finished after considering the guests were mafioso and therefore not 'good girls and boys'.

Timoteo and his guardians began handing out presents and the others also began exchanging gifts.

"Thank you Ninth," said Tsuna holding a chain necklace with a dying will bullet charm.

"It was no trouble, Tsunayoshi," chuckled Timoteo.

Gokudera received a dynamite kit from his sister and gave her a chemistry set for making poisons. Yamamoto received a sword care kit from a scowling Squalo who muttered something about keeping his sword sharp so they could duel later.

Chrome and the girls then gave their boyfriends/crushes some gifts and received some in return.

Tsuna gave Chrome a new eyepatch and an indigo dress and she gave him a charm bracelet with a chrome scull. Yamamoto received a new baseball bat and ball from Kyoko and he gave her a sushi cookbook. Gokudera received a pipe lighter from Haru and he gave her an advanced sewing kit. Hana gave Ryohei a new pair of boxing gloves and he gave her a sun pendant. Yuji was given a red scarf and a white sweater from Shana and Kazumi, and he gave them necklaces with a sword and cross design respectively. Keisaku got Margery a violet dress and she gave him a necklace with a wolf charm. Finally Ogata received a new tennis racket from Tanaka and she gave him a knitted sweater.

The party lasted into the night and there was singing and merriment. As it came to a close Tsuna was called to the front to give a closing speech. He only had 10 words to say:

"**Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.**"


	4. Chapter 3

**Shakugan no Vongola**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Author's notes: I am trying my best to make this story interesting so ideas are welcome but FLAMES ARE NOT! IF YOU HAVE A COMPLAINT, OFFER AN IDEA ON HOW TO FIX MY STORY!**

**Pairings: TsunaXChrome, YamamotoXKyoko, GokuderaXHaru, RyoheiXHana, KazumiXYujiXShana, OgataXTanaka, MargeryXKeisaku**

**Chapter 3**

In the flying fortress Seireiden, seven beings including Tsuru the Striking Thunder were meeting with the trinity, the leaders of Bal Masque.

"So we finally get to meet the famous Trinity." Tsuru cackled.

"Show some respect, fool," sneered a male Denizen with long silver hair and red eyes wearing a black cloak with red flames, and a ring with a red gem connected to another ring by a chain.

"Lighten up Tomoya," said a female Denizen with grey eyes wearing a blue cloak with a blue wave pattern and a ring with a blue gem connected to another ring by a chain. She also had a katana strapped to her waist, "you're too serious."

"And you're too relaxed, Tay," said a male Denizen with gold eyes wearing a black cloak with a yellow circle on the back and a ring with a yellow gem connected to another ring by a chain, "this is something to be excited about, right Shin?"

The Denizen the last comment was directed too was wearing a black cloak with purple clouds (an Akatsuki cloak with purple clouds) and had black eyes. She wore a ring like the others except with a purple gem. "..." she said, not even turning around.

"Maehara," said a Denizen with brown eyes and black hair, wearing a black cloak with an indigo tiger pattern and an indigo version of the ring the rest were wearing, "give it a rest. You act just as childish."

"Quiet, all of you," said their leader, a crimson lord with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a black cloak with an orange circle surrounded by red, blue, yellow, purple, indigo, and green circles on the back, "we are here on business. We have no time for foolishness, that means you Z." he said glaring at the last denizen who spoke.

"Yes, Admiral," the group chorused.

Soon the massive doors of the room opened and three figures strode in: The Priestess, Supreme Throne Hecate, The General, Thousand Changes Sydonay, and The Strategist, Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning, Bel Peol.

"So you must be the infamous Seven Flames," said Bel Peol, "we have heard good things about you."

"Thank you for meeting us," said the Crimson Lord, "I am known as The Admiral. These are my associates, Tsuru, the Striking Thunder, Tomoya, the Raging Storm, Tay, the Swift Rain, Maehara, the Blazing Sun, Shin, the Silent Cloud, and Z, the Shifting Mist."

"So why have you come to us?" asked Sydonay.

"We are here to aid you," said The Admiral, "we can lend our powers to you to help ensure the return of the master you serve."

"And just how will you do that?"

"How about a bet?" said The Admiral, "If us seven can defeat 100 of your troops in combat and prove our skills to you, you allow us to help you. If we fail you can dispose of us."

"Sounds like an interesting proposition," said Bel Peol, "but you will be fighting our Domino rinne and you will fight 1000 of them."

"Sounds like fun," said Z.

"I wish there were more," smirked Tsuru.

"For once I agree with the psychopath," sighed Tomoya.

"We'll take what we can get," said Tay.

"..." was Shin's response.

xXSceneXx

The seven flames were led to a large room where the Domino Rinne army was waiting.

"You may begin when ready," said, Bel Peol.

"ALRIGHT!" yelled Maehara slamming his fists together, "_Solar Charge!_" he yelled gaining a golden aura.

Rushing forward he punched a rinne, sending it and a few others flying back in a yellow shockwave.

"_Chain Lightning!_" yelled Tsuru, impaling numerous Rinne with his electrified chains.

"Weaklings," said Tomoya throwing some shuriken covered in storm flames, "Tempest firestorm!" he yelled as Domino Rinne exploded in red flames.

Tay rushed forward with Shin and cut down numerous Rinne while Shin made her arm extend and smash other Rinne.

Z smirked and snapped his fingers, causing misiles to appear arond him and blast into the Rinne.

Admeral covered his rapier's blade with sky flames and rushed forward, cutting through the remaining Domino Rinne and petrefying their remains. Soon the rinne were nothing more than scrap meatal and stones.

The Seven Flames looked over the remains of the Rinne, "was that satisfactory?" asked Admeral.

"Quite," smirked Bel Peol.

"Very impressive," said Sydonay.

"NOOOOO! All my Rinne are DESTROOOIED!" wailed Dantalion.

"So what is your plan?" asked Bel Peol, ignoring Dantalion.

"To bring our lord and master back to this world, we require a suitable host," said The Admeral, "We propose to not only create a host body, but to also infuse it with our seven flame types, granting it extreme power."

"Excelent" smirked Bel Peol

xXSceneXx

"Mr. Tsunayoshi," said the teacher, "can you please solve the problem on the board?"

"Um, sorry I don't know the answer," sighed Tsuna. He was still not a very good student, dispite Reborn's efforts.

*sigh* "Miss Dokuro, can you answer it?"

"Y-yes," said Chrome, "the correct answer is ∞x27"

"Thank you," said the Teacher.

The Lesson went normaly that day and the class soon took a break for lunch. Tsuna, his guardians, and Yuji's group all gathered on the roof to eat. Kazumi handed Yuji a Bento and pulled one out himself while Shana got out some Melon Bread. Gokudera and Yamamoto pulled out conveniance store bentos while Chome pulled out some home-made lunches for Tsuna and herself.

"So what do you guys do to train" asked Yuji, "I mean you didn't get as strong as you are overnight."

"Well we all received training from special tutors," said Tsuna, "A swordsman who is a part of an elite assassin team and the world's best hitman taught him swordsmanship along with his father. Gokudera was taught to use Dynamite by an old friend, Ryohei already knew boxing, Chrome was taught illusions by two master illusionists and I was tortu-I mean trained by my home tutor."

"Wow," said Yuji, "maybe we can train together? Shana is teaching me to fight and I'd like to get to know you better."

"Sure," said Tsuna.

"Sounds like fun," said Yamamoto.

"Shut up Turf Top!" yelled Gokudera.

"Are they always like this?" asked Kazumi.

"Heh Heh, actually this is calmer than their usual arguments," laughed Tsuna nervously, as Chrome nodded.

Eventually class ended for the day and Tsuna's group invited Shana, Yuji, and their group to their mansion to train. When they got there they put up a fuzetsu and separated into smaller groups to train. Ryohei began to teach Yoshida Kazumi how to use her sun flames to heal others, Chrome began to teach Margery how to use illusions, Gokudera taught Shana how to use storm flames with Yamamoto teaching her some sword techniques, while Tsuna taught Yuji and Wilhelmina how to use their respective flames.

"Alright Yuji," said Tsuna, "focus your sky flames into your sword and slash this post."

Yuji did so and was able to cut the post cleanly I half, petrifying the remains.

"What just happened?" asked Yuji, "usually my sword would smash something like that and not turn it to stone."

"That was the sky flame harmony factor." Said Tsuna it allowed your blade to easily cut through the wood and turned it to stone by forcing it to harmonize with its surroundings. Miss Caramel, could you focus your flames into your ribbons?"

Wilhelmina nodded and green lightning flames began to flow over her ribbons.

Tsuna picked up a staff and swung it down on the ribbons, like he was going to break them. Instead of the ribbons breaking, the staff snapped in half when it struck the ribbons.

"That was the hardening factor of lightning flames," said Tsuna, "it makes things stronger than they usually would be."

Meanwhile with Shana, Gokudera and Yamamoto...

"Looks like you got the basics down," said Gokudera.

"Thanks," said Shana, "now that I've learned flame control, will you spar with me?" she asked Yamamoto.

"Sure," said Yamamoto smiling.

The two of them went to a larger part of the garden that was unoccupied and drew their swords. Shana started things off by coating her blade with storm flames and her crimson flames and charging at Yamamoto. The swordsman coated his sword, the Shigure Kintoki, with rain flames and parried her attack. He then swung his blade down onto Shana's, causing the clash of steel to be heard.

Shana tried to move her body to attack but found she could barely move, "what happened?" she asked, "I can't move."

"I used Attacco di Squalo on you," said Yamamoto, "It releases a shockwave into your body that paralyzes the muscles."

"Can you teach me?" asked Shana?

"Sure," said Yamamoto.

Soon everyone had finished their training and headed to their respective homes to rest.

xXsceneXx

Meanwhile a dark figure wandered through the streets of the city, devouring people and leaving torches.

"Soon," was all it said.


	5. Chapter 4

**Shakugan no Vongola**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Note: this story takes place in an AU where Tsuna decided to become decimo instead of Neo Vongola Primo after the representative battles. It also takes place before the statue of pride incident.**

**Pairings: TsunaXChrome, YamamotoXKyoko, GokuderaXHaru, RyoheiXHana, KazumiXYujiXShana, OgataXTanaka, MargeryXKeisaku**

**Chapter 4**

A young girl was walking through the streets that night in Misaki. Suddenly a thick fog rolled in and the girl was devoured, leaving a torch that continued to the girl's house. A man wearing a black suit appeared from the shadows and walked away.

xXsceneXx

The next day was Saturday and Yuji, his friends, and even, Keisaku and Wilhelmina, showed up to train. Keisaku and Tanaka had been confirmed to have storm and rain flames, respectively, and had been given items to help them harness the power. Keisaku got Friagne's old gun: Trigger Happy and Kazumi was given Ryohei's sun trowel from the Future arc and taught how to use it.

"Hey guys," said Yamamoto.

"Hi," said Yuji, "where's Tsuna and Gokudera?" he asked.

"They are dealing with a load of paperwork," said Yamamoto with a grimace, "comes with being Decimo."

xXsceneXx

"Tenth, here's a form about the next External Advisor candidates," said Gokudera handing a paper to Tsuna, who was in boss mode.

Boss mode meant Tsuna was using his inner flame to access a state of mind similar to Hyper Dying Will mode, just without the flames.

"I told them a hundred times, Hibari has agreed to become the external advisor like Alaude did in Primo's time." sighed Tsuna.

Gokudera nodded as Yuji and the gang walked in.

"Hey Tsuna," said Yamamoto, "I was just showing everyone around,"

"Baseball-freak," yelled Gokudera, "we're in the middle of work!"

"Gokudera," said Tsuna sternly, cutting off his Storm guardian, "we have guests. So how are you all doing?"

"We just wanted to see how you were doing," said Yuji.

"I'm just swamped with the paperwork that comes with being Vongola Tenth," said Tsuna sighing.

"Have you heard about the attacks?" asked Yoshida.

"Attacks?" said Tsuna.

"Apparently, there seems to be an increase in the number of torches in the city every night," said Keisaku, "we believe a denizen at the least has something to do with it."

"Things just keep getting difficult," sighed Tsuna.

Suddenly a fuzetsu was cast around part of the city, surprising everyone in the mansion.

"Keisaku!" came Margery's voice from Keisaku's bookmark, "I think I found what was behind the attacks. Get to the Haridan and send the chibi and her boyfriend over!"

Keisaku nodded and turned to a blushing Yuji and Shana who headed to the Fuzetsu.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Yamamoto.

"You can fight right," asked Keisaku, getting nods from the others, "then go help Shana, Sakai and Margery."

The Vongola guardians activated their Vongola Gear version X and sped toward the Fuzetsu, Ryohei with Dying Will boots, Yamamoto, Chrome and Gokudera on Gokudera's storm disks and Tsuna with his X gloves Version X.

xXsceneXx

The Denizen that Margery was fighting looked like a man wrapped in bandages wearing a cloak and a gas mask on his face with indigo smoke coming from between the bandages. He also wore a black ring on his finger and had swords floating around him.

"_Fire devastation and destruction rain,_" yelled Margery, beginning one of her unrestricted spells.

"_calling forth death and pain!_" finished Marchosias, causing fireballs to rain on the denizen.

When the smoke cleared the denizen was still standing, and had shielded himself with the swords that floated around him.

"This isn't going to be easy," sighed Margery.

"_X-Cannon!_"

Margery turned as two orange fireballs slammed into the Denizen. Standing behind her was Shana, Yuji and the Vongona 10th and his Guardians (the ones who came that is).

"So the kids have finally decided to show up," smirked Margery.

"We couldn't let you have all the fun," said Shana.

"Che. Let's take this guy down." said Gokudera.

The denizen grabbed two of his swords and charged at the gang.

Yamamoto stepped forward and blocked the blades with his Cambio Forma katanas.

"Sorry, but you won't beat us," said Yamamoto, "_Shinotsuku Ame!_"

Yamamoto cut around the Denizen causing rain flames to strike him. The Denizen fell back from the attack and some of his swords shattered. The Denizen jumped back and disappeared in a swirl of mist.

"Looks like he's gone," said Margery.

"No," said Tsuna, "he's still here. He's hiding behind an illusion."

"How are we going to get him then?" asked Yuji.

"Yamamoto," said Tsuna.

"Got it," said the swordsman as he pulled out a Katana with a dog figure at the end of the handle, "_Sadachi: Kirisame!_"

The attack sent waves of compressed air forward where they cut through the invisible Denizen. Yamamoto sheathed he dog sword and drew a sword with a swallow instead of a dog.

"_Udachi: Kirisame!_" said Yamamoto causing swallows made of rain flames to impale the Denizen.

The Denizen's illusion dropped, revealing his form. His mask was cracked and the bandages on his body were torn and ragged. Suddenly the Denizen's bandages shredded and his mask shattered as a serpentine Dragon emerged from the Denizen's 'body' and roared.

"And here I thought it would be boring," laughed Marco.

The Dragon roared and released a blast of violet flames at the group, but Gokudera blocked them with his bone loops. Chrome then slammed her trident into the ground, creating real-illusions of lotus vines to sprout and bind the Denizen. Slamming her trident again, she caused ice to begin to creep up the Denizen-dragon's body.

As the Denizen began to break free, Chrome turned to Tsuna, "Boss, now!"

Tsuna nodded, summoning Natsu from his ring, "_Natsu! Cambio Forma: Modo Attacco!_"

Natsu gave a "Gao" in acknowledgment and merged with Tsuna's X-Gloves Version Vongola Gear, transforming his right glove into a powerful gauntlet.

"_Burning Axle!_" yelled Tsuna, punching forward and landing a powerful punch on the half frozen dragon-Denizen.

The Denizen roared in pain as part of its body was blasted off by the attack. Shana then rushed forward and coated her sword with storm flames and her crimson flames and sliced off the denizen's head, causing it to turn into power of existence and fade into the ground.

Suddenly they heard clapping and Z appeared in a swirl of mist.

"Very good. You guys really are strong."

The gang instantly was on the alert.

"Who are you?" asked Shana.

"Geez, you're so serious." sighed Z, "Fine, my name is Z the Shifting Mist. I just thought I'd congratulate you for beating one of my subordinates. Unfortunately, he was one of the weaker ones."

"Che. If you think we're so weak, then why don' you fight us yourself?" said Gokudera.

"It won't be a fair fight," shrugged Z.

"Scared?" smirked Shana.

"No. I meant that all of you couldn't possibly match me." smirked Z.

"We'll see about that!" yelled Gokudera, "_Triple Bombs!_"

Gokudera threw 24 sticks of dynamite at Z but Z snapped his fingers and disappeared, causing the dynamite to miss. Z reappeared above the group and snapped his fingers again, causing large metal walls to rise up around the group and box them in while a final piece fell to cover the top.

The gang weren't in total darkness due to Shana's hair and Tsuna's Dying will flames, but they knew that they needed to get out before they run out of air.

"Stand back," said Tsuna as he readied his Gauntlet, "Ryohei, Yamamoto, I might need your help."

The two guardians nodded and readied their weapons, "NOW!" said Tsuna.

"_Beccata di Rondine!_"

"_MAXIMUM CANNON!_"

"_Burning Axle!_"

The three attacks smashed into the walls of the metal box with such force that the box was blown to pieces. When they stepped out of the rubble, they noticed that the Denizen that trapped them was long gone.

The gang dropped the Fuzetsu and hurried back to the Mansion to talk about what happened and so Tsuna could finish his paperwork.


End file.
